


Intervals 间隙

by LordPudding



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫在午夜一次次进入不同的时代，遇到不同的巴基。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scholar 学者

**Author's Note:**

> 若与历史冲突，那就算是我的二设(´･ω･`)
> 
> 故事时间从队3前延续到队3后。每一个part都可以单独看，不影响情节的~
> 
> 午夜巴黎梗，不需要看过那个电影。一言以蔽之，这是一篇一个不是AU却充满了AU的生贺。结尾会整理的~
> 
> 祝Steve Rogers生日快乐！

_*** ***_

2016年的初春，雨水打在身上还带着阵阵寒意。史蒂夫·罗杰斯走在布鲁克林的街道上，从头到脚都淌着雨水。他微皱着眉头抹了把脸，试着把多余的雨水擦掉，很快又有雨滴填补上那些“空缺”。夜已经很深了，除了他以外没有其他行人。不用担心感冒，不用担心打扰到别人，更不用担心自己无意间外露的悲伤会被朋友察觉，这很不错，不是吗？

他独自感受着此刻静谧的布鲁克林，说不清楚自己到底在怀念什么。美国队长买不起在布鲁克林的房子，所以他租了一间，离他以前的家不远。超级士兵不需要太多的睡眠，他总是会在无人的深夜步行回到从前的家，尽管这里早就不是记忆中的样子。

每隔不久，史蒂夫就会想，如果连布鲁克林都无法让他有归属感，他还能属于哪里？他的过去早就被时间的长河吞噬，最后那块珍贵的碎片现在遗落在外，不知所踪。或许他应该感谢上帝，让巴基活着，让他们在七十年后再次相遇，让史蒂夫至少能把自己当一个有牵挂的风筝而不是一朵无根的云彩。但这对巴基公平吗？他想，答案绝对是否定的。巴基毫无选择地被强行拖入这个世纪，以一种他厌恶的方式。他宁可巴基留在从前而自己独自存在于这个时代。如果可以的话，他宁可和巴基一起留在过去。

*** ***

“嘟嘟嘟”的喇叭声在他身边响起，在这安静的午夜，几乎是一道惊雷。史蒂夫还没有时间去疑惑“为什么没有住户责骂”，就听见车上有人冲他喊：“嘿！伙计，快上车啊！”转过头，他看清那是一辆雪佛兰Impala67，史蒂夫不知道现在还有人会把这么棒的车开到路上。至于能认出这辆车，好吧，机缘巧合，他的历史补习得不错。

“你们在叫我？需要帮助吗？”史蒂夫回答，朝那里走进了两步。他无缘无故在深夜被陌生人叫住，而总是被过度索取的美国队长理所当然地又准备提供帮助。

“快啊伙计，不然我们要开走了！”对方没有正面回答他的问题，而是不耐烦的下车来拉他。扯着他手臂往回走的是车上的乘客，他们似乎有些醉了。司机什么话也没有说，只是安安静静地等着。

史蒂夫肌肉紧了紧。他不觉得对方认出了他是美国队长，毕竟他过来的时候百分之百确定没人跟踪，而且现在自己淋得像个落汤鸡，根本看不出美国队长的架势。 _先看看对方玩什么把戏_ ，他想。没有推拒，他坐进了雪佛兰……

***

车一路向前开着，没开出多远，周围的街道就变得完全陌生，就连下了一晚上的雨也莫名其妙地停了。史蒂夫看着窗外，说不清什么时候自己一个晃神就到了这里。他的目光沉了下来，融进了黑暗里。突然一个白色的身影出现在了夜幕中，吸引了他的全部视线。

_不，那不可能是他，我找了他将近两年都毫无结果，现在却……_

“请停下！我要下车！”史蒂夫突然发声，嗓音甚至有一点嘶哑。不过那不是因为感冒，现在的他再也没有那种“荣幸”了。

“好吧，伙计，我得说你有点无聊。”对方爽快地满足了他的请求，这让史蒂夫有点意外，但他没工夫顾及。

他一路小跑， _超级士兵意义上的那种小跑_ ，追上了白衣男子。

“巴基？”他犹豫地提问，尽管他已经看清了对方的脸——巴基巴恩斯，他最好的朋友，又或者说，他全心全意牵挂着的那个人……好吧，那是他的爱人。

史蒂夫注意到了巴基消瘦的双颊和深陷的眼眶，还有，一头利落但是杂乱的短发。巴基并非穿着白色衣服，而是套着纯白的病号服，脚上还踏着一双室内用的拖鞋，同样是纯白的。

巴基的目光聚焦在他脸上，又盯着看了好久。仿佛不相信似的，“史蒂夫？”他用气声喊着，“史蒂夫。真的是你。”

巴基不知道这短短的几个单词让史蒂夫的心骤然纠成一团，有很长时间，他甚至无法呼吸。

巴基继续说到：“你怎么会在这里？史蒂夫，你是来帮我的吗？”他眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，“我有好久好久没看见你了，可我知道你一定会来。他们说你不存在，说你是我臆想出来的。”像在赌气一样，巴基把手放在史蒂夫的胸肌上，滑上肩膀，最后停在美国队长那手感非常好的上臂。“最过分的一点，他们把我关在一个房间里，不让我继续为政府工作。嗯…你是我最好的朋友，鉴于我不知道还有没有第二次逃出来的机会，你值得知道真相。”他一边走，一边警惕地打量着周围，把史蒂夫拉向一栋破败的宅子。

史蒂夫一句话也说不出来，他觉得眼前的巴基有点奇怪。

巴基带着他，站在一个锈迹斑斑的信箱前，从衣服里抽出一个信封，像一个珍宝一样塞入那个看上去像垃圾桶的信箱。“我现在能告诉你了，我在为政府破解苏联人的密码。他们以为利用杂志广告传递消息就天衣无缝了吗？你猜怎么着，有我巴基·巴恩斯。我不会让他们有机会危害美国的。”

“你在说什么？巴基，你在为美国政府工作吗？”史蒂夫拉住巴基的手腕。

“嘿，别这么紧张兄弟。是的，我五年前被政府招募了，破解密码，因为我是最好的数学家。我把信封投在这儿，会有特工取走的。”巴基笑了。

这一刻，史蒂夫意识到了，他在一个 **陌生** 的时间里，遇到了一个 **陌生** 的人。并不只是因为巴基的数学向来很差，而是他后知后觉的发现，这个巴基有左手，肌肉柔软的、有弹性的左手。

_你和他可真像，连眼角的笑纹都一模一样，可你不是他。_

史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，也许他不该再奢望上天又给他一个奇迹了。但是这个巴基的生活似乎也是一团乱麻。那么至少，他现在能帮助 **这个** 巴基。

“巴基，你是从哪里逃出来的，我陪你回去和他们讲清楚好吗？让他们看到我不是幻想中的人好吗？”史蒂夫轻轻环抱住巴基，有意无意地，捏了捏巴基的左臂。他的眼神落在巴基的背后，那信箱破碎的一角。清晰可见十几个新旧不一的信封，看上去和巴基刚投进去的一样，它们安安静静躺在那里，可巴基却熟视无睹。

根本 **没有** 特工来取走信封。

“罗森博士的精神病院。[注1]”巴基犹豫地开口。他觉得史蒂夫的拥抱突然变紧了，他甚至听到了一些细小的呜咽。巴基选择让自己陷入这个怀抱。

***

史蒂夫牵着巴基的手，沿着公路走着。说实话他真的不介意被人看到会怎么样，他实在太害怕巴基会再一次失踪了，不管是 **他的** 巴基，还是 **这个** 巴基。

***

踏入精神病院的时候，他听到门口的小护士惊叫一声：“天哪！巴基，你终于回来了，你是不是又没吃自己的药？”然后对方把目光移到史蒂夫和巴基紧紧握着的手，再向上看着史蒂夫的脸。小护士的脸红了一下，轻声说到：“谢谢你先生，他的确是我们医院的病人，谢谢你把他送回来。你现在不用担心他逃走了，接下来我们会照顾他的。”

“我是他的朋友”他的手握得更紧了，“我要见他的主治医师谈…”史蒂夫住了口，他看到护士台的日历，上面写着1975年。

_他真的不是我的巴基，我也不是他的史蒂夫。_ 他想。

***

……

“你是史蒂夫罗杰斯？”罗森博士，巴基的主治医师用高八度的嗓音问到。

“是的，我是。”史蒂夫回答的干脆利落，“我想知道他怎么了。”

“我们在普林斯顿大学没有查到你的入学记录，也没有除巴恩斯以外的任何人见过你，我以为你只是他的又一个幻想。你知道的，一个完美的幻想朋友，甚至和人民英雄同名。我们之前推测，这也许是因为他自己的名字，就好像叫亚瑟的都希望有个叫梅林的朋友。”

“好吧，现在你见到我了。”他顿了顿，“查不到我的入学记录，因为我没有上过那所大学，但我的确是巴基的朋友，你看见他对我的态度了。”史蒂夫的语气不容置疑，他承认他使用了美国队长的那种语气，否则对方很快就会发现他言辞间的漏洞。

“你的朋友，巴基巴恩斯，患了精神分裂。”博士看向史蒂夫通透的蓝眼睛，“他幻想出自己在为政府破解苏联密码，还一直坚持把自己的分析结果投到一个荒废已久的宅子里。有一天他的同事误进了他的办公室，发现满墙的杂志内页、剪报、各种数据，所以跟踪了他，发现了这一切。他在这里住了几个月了，情况曾经好转过，可是他总想不吃药，还逃脱治疗。”博士站在巴基的病房外，隔着玻璃看巴基躺在雪白的床上，被关在雪白的房间里。“他说治疗影响了他的思考。”

“什么治疗？”

“电击治疗。一星期五次，一共十星期。”几乎是同时，博士听到了一身闷响。

史蒂夫一拳打陷了医院的墙壁。他的手陷在墙里，用巨大的力量紧紧握着，手臂青筋暴起，整个人沉浸在强烈的痛苦中。

罗森博士被吓得往后退了好几步。

史蒂夫深吸了几口气，斟酌着开口：“对不起，博士。我刚才太过激动了，是我个人的原因。我……我可以和巴基谈谈吗？你们可以派人在门口监视。”

得到允许后，他开门进了巴基的房间。

***

听到开门声的巴基条件反射地起身，想要往后躲，在看到来人是史蒂夫以后停了下来。“嗨，史蒂夫，你来啦。”他甚至还在嘴角扯起一个微笑。

那和记忆里巴恩斯中士的笑容一模一样，史蒂夫差点也要跟着他笑了，如果他没有四倍的洞察力，没有看见巴基起身瞬间害怕到发抖的话。

巴基端端正正地坐在床沿，膝盖并拢，两手平放在膝盖上，视线紧紧盯着地板的某一点，像个犯了错被老师教育的小学生。他的头低着，眼睑遮盖了他大部分的眼睛，睫毛微微地闪动。

史蒂夫犹豫了一瞬，然后他在巴基的脚边蹲下来，一只膝盖支撑在地上，抬头望向巴基。“巴基，你不喜欢这里是吗？”史蒂夫握住了巴基冰凉的双手。

巴基抿着嘴唇，鼓着腮帮子摇了摇头。修长的手指划过史蒂夫的掌心，双手握成拳。

“为什么不吃药，不吃药的话，他们只能……只能用强制性治疗了。”他把巴基攥着的拳头包裹在自己的掌心。

“吃了药以后，我根本没办法集中注意力，没办法工作。连你都突然消失了，我不想看不见你，史蒂夫。”炙热的目光落在史蒂夫的额头，眉梢，眼角……

“可是那些，那些治疗……”他还是没办法说出“电击”两个字。他的心像被人家一刀刀地划伤着。四倍的治愈能力刚帮他修复好，他又划伤了。这次他看清了，划伤他的是他自己。

巴基想把手抽走却被史蒂夫握住。“不，我讨厌那些治疗，”他说，“有些时候我甚至想不起来我是谁。我……不想那样。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫说得很轻，“你相信我吗？你愿意相信我吗？”

“我相信你，史蒂夫。”他笑了，眼角的笑纹荡漾开去。

“罗森医生的诊断没有错，你的确有精神分裂。”史蒂夫的手抚上巴基的脸颊，“我遇见你的时候，你带我看的那栋宅子已经荒废好几年了。我还看见了你的信，你的情报。不，是你的情报们。没有人来取它们，巴基。”

他看到巴基灰蓝色的眼睛萌上了一层水汽。“仔细想想每一个细节，巴基。你总会发现逻辑断点，你是最棒的数学家，对吗？”

然后房间就陷入了长久的沉默，只有极其细微的，史蒂夫的拇指，有节奏性地擦过巴基手背的声音。

“我需要时间，但我想我可以办到。”巴基说，“我们回家吧，我想回家。你会陪我的是吗，史蒂夫。”

“我会陪你到时光尽头。”他说。

***

史蒂夫不是毫不在意他原来的世界，不在意他爱着的那个巴基。而是因为他在午夜，抱着这个巴基的时候就发现，这个世界的时间，很怪异。很快也很慢。

他下车前全身衣服就干透了，而他在车上的时间绝不超过十分钟。当他想看手表确认一下时，却发现指针停在了午夜十二点，复仇者的手表可不会因为雨水而罢工。“它能走到下个世纪，和你一样，队长。”那时猎鹰这样告诉他。

如果这还不够说明什么的话，距离他上一餐已经十几小时过去了，而他没有丝毫饥饿的感觉。这与血清无关，他能感觉到时间的停滞。手表没有坏，因为时间根本没有变。

更确切的说，史蒂夫是存在于这个世界之外的，他的时间不会和这里其一切一起向前，快速地向前。也许他陪这个巴基到八十岁，自己感官上会像二十年，他的外貌还保持着这个样子，手表还停留在这个时间。

 

*** ***

他和巴基回到普林斯顿大学，巴基曾在那里任教，他是个杰出的数学系教授。他们征得了校方的允许，让巴基呆在图书馆里，自己保证会陪在巴基身边，确保安全。

“融入社会总是恢复的一个好办法。”史蒂夫说，也许他只是在自言自语。

一开始的时候，巴基总是会自言自语地说着“走开！史蒂夫说你们是假的！”伴随着一些毫无意义的挥舞，像是要驱赶什么东西。史蒂夫总是在他打到别的同学前，放下手中的书，抱住巴基，喃喃地安慰他。“不用理那些，我在这里，巴基。我是真实的，你感觉得到吗？”他轻声说着，巴基会在他怀里冷静下来。

渐渐地巴基不会大声喊叫了，他在图书馆的玻璃窗上演算，又或是推导理论。史蒂夫坐在旁边画着素描。巴基有时会皱起眉头，看向史蒂夫，在确认后者认真地在作画后，他深呼一口气，在心里默念一句“史蒂夫听不见那就是假的”然后咬咬牙继续自己的工作。

……

***

_“_ _巴基的状态越来越好了。_

_巴基长了几根白头发。这个世界的时间果然过得很快。_

_巴基说他证明一个什么理论成功了。真对不起他，我忘了那个理论的名字。_

_今天一位学生让巴基点评他的论文，巴基没有拒绝。嗯，做的不错，你可是巴恩斯教授。_

_巴基在图书馆开了一个“小课堂”。好吧，事实上只是几个孩子围着他，让他讲数学。_

_学校邀请巴基回去上课。他能成功的。_

_校长和我说学生们很喜欢他。谁会不喜欢巴基巴恩斯？没有人不喜欢巴基巴恩斯。_

_他成功了。”_

***

“史蒂夫，你现在有时间吗？”晚饭后，巴基站在厨房门口问史蒂夫。

洗碗的水声哗哗地响着。“有啊，什么事，巴基。”他提高嗓门回答。

“我找到逻辑断点了。”巴基说。声音不大，却字字落入史蒂夫的耳朵。

史蒂夫胡乱地把手冲干净，关掉水龙头，回过身来。他直直地看向巴基的眼睛。

“你就是那个逻辑断点。”巴基咬了咬嘴唇，“我是说，你甚至没有变老。有一天你突然开始能别人说话了，开始告诉我那些工作、那些任务都是假的。你知道，之前的十几年，你只和我一个人说话，你说你胆子小。”巴基走近史蒂夫，“你是突然实体化的吗？来拯救我的人生？”

“不，巴基。” _我没能救你，我永远不会原谅自己的。_ 他把巴基拉入怀抱，“是你自己，拯救了你的人生。你没有放弃。我很高兴，我很庆幸你没有放弃。我……”

_我希望 **我的** 巴基也没有放弃。_

巴基感受到对方胸膛巨大的起伏，“那，是上帝听到了我的祈祷，所以把你实体化了？我是一个数学家，我…用理性思考，如果我的理性已经恢复到差不多的话，我知道这不太正常，好吧，我刚才说了正常？”

“也许更像时空穿梭？”史蒂夫回答，“我也有过去，和你以为的，不一样的过去。我想我不是突然变成真人的。”他挑了挑眉毛，尽管巴基看不到。

“兄弟，这样听上去 **合理** 多了！”他在史蒂夫后背锤了一下。然后他拉开了两人的距离，面对着史蒂夫，他的声音变低了。“听着，我知道我这样说了你就会离开。谢谢你，史蒂夫，为了所有的一切。可我没理由让你陪我一辈子，尽管你不会老。我也知道你会信守承诺，陪我到时光尽头。可我不想让你看着我老死，或者别的什么。这对你太残忍，也对我太残忍。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的眼泪在眼眶里打转。原来，巴基会这样想。

“陪你过完这个生日我再走。”他说。虔诚地在巴基已经有浅浅皱纹的眉心烙下一吻，“我会想你的。”……

***

回到现实的方式简单得不能理解。

巴基生日的当晚，史蒂夫离开了他的家。街上下着雨，他谢绝了巴基要送他的好意，换上了来时的衣服，带着巴基给他的雨伞走上街头。

他漫无目的地走着，其实他根本不知道怎么回去，总会有办法的不是吗？

过了那么一会儿，他认出了布鲁克林的街道，他看了一眼手表，午夜十二点零九。

他想他可能回来了。为此他打了个电话给娜塔莎确认……

他回来了。

 

 

 

Part 1

Fin

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这是AU人物的人设，并不是MCU原本的巴基。人物原型是数学家约翰·纳什。
> 
> Part 1 是2001年Russell Ira Crowe的A Beautiful Mind《美丽心灵》AU。


	2. Soldiers 士兵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 了不起的盖茨比AU  
> 写完一年了忘了发AO3(´･ω･`)

*** ***

一周后的夜里，史蒂夫抱着一种“姑且一试”的心态，等在了自己熟悉的街道。

_我只是正好散步到这里而已_ ，他这样告诉自己。

确认了一下领带有没有放端正，又扯了扯西装的下摆。手指抚上腰侧，戈博1874N Mark II还在原位。一切都很完美。不用担心突然回到过去，而自己穿得像一个愣头青，遇到危险时还能反击。有时候，振金盾还是有一些限制性的。

他不愿承认自己带有某种期待，因为那就像在沙漠里行走的人看到了绿洲的海市蜃楼，明知那是幻影，可还是不顾一切地向那里靠近。这种期待是可怕的，也许是致命的。美国队长 **不能** 有这种期待。

                                              

***

这一次是一辆杜森伯格。

……

_“看到了吧，史蒂夫。那声音，那线条，她可真美。”_

_巴基在麦迪逊大道第一次看见了一辆杜森伯格。_

_“可惜现在已经绝版了，该死的大萧条。”他望向史蒂夫，眼中满是惋惜和懊恼，“不过别担心，我一定能赚钱搞到一辆来。到时候带着你满布鲁克林兜风，不，不对，我们要逛遍全纽约！”_

……

史蒂夫从容地坐上了那辆敞篷的金黄色老爷车。从车里还能看见夜空中的星星。 _就像巴基的眼睛，_ 他想。

 

***

下车后，在史蒂夫面前的是一栋“城堡”，因为史蒂夫实在不想用“宅邸”来贬低它。灯火璀璨，人声鼎沸。他在巨型的铁门外，犹豫地在门口徘徊。

_大概要经过五百五十米能够进入室内，沿途要经过156_ _盏路灯，8_ _个喷泉，三大五小，数不清的平民……不，数不清的狂欢中的平民。_ 史蒂夫这样计算着，然后他看见了旺达。

“旺达”棕色的长发用一条镶满锆石的发带挽起，发带末端在头顶的一侧系了一个夸张的蝴蝶结。一条绒面的小黑裙利落不张扬，通过侧打上去的冷光能看到精巧的纹理。纯黑的短裙在脖颈处装饰有大量的浅色宝石，配以她惯有的深色眼妆和暗红色口红。

“旺达！”史蒂夫叫住了她，就算不是他认识的旺达，她的名字也不会变的。

她停了下来，回头看了一眼史蒂夫，“先生，您叫我吗？”

旺达并不认识他，那是“旺达”。

“是的，”史蒂夫心虚地说，“您能带我进去吗？”

“您是刚来这里吧？”旺达向他笑了笑，绿色的眼睛就像翡翠一样好看，“巴恩斯先生每天晚上都会邀请全城的人来这里开舞会，不需要请柬……我知道，这么美的地方，谁都会想进来看看，就像我一样，一个人没有男伴都要来。”她气得跺了跺脚，“被弟弟放了鸽子。这样下去可不行，即使是大几分钟，我也是姐姐。嗯，我才是老大。”

_巴恩斯先生……果然是这样。_

“我可以当你的男伴，如果你不介意的话。”史蒂夫再次开口，他庆幸自己穿了件西装而不是老头衫。 _真不敢相信娜塔莎居然管他的便服叫老头衫！_ “我叫史蒂夫。”他说。

“很高兴认识你。我叫旺达，旺达·马克西莫夫，可我想你已经知道了。”旺达挽起了史蒂夫的手臂，“哇，看来你很热衷于锻炼。说说看，这么出色的男士怎么会知道我的名字？”

“也许我只是善于观察细节。”史蒂夫尝试着解释。 _感谢柯南道尔，_ 他在心里默念。“这里你不能明白的事还有很多……我，我没有恶意。”史蒂夫觉得他快紧张得出汗了。

“哈哈，史蒂夫。你要是现在能看着自己的脸，就知道真的有人把‘我是好人’写在脸上了。”

 

***

旺达领着他踏上了那宽阔气派的阶梯，一级又一级；经过了那华丽的喷水池，一个又一个；避开喝醉了酒贴过来跳舞的女士，一位又一位……

“旺达，你可以给我讲一讲这里吗？”他问。

旺达看上去心情很好，她甚至还加快了走向人群的脚步。“当然。”她回头向某个方向抛了个媚眼，“艾米莉亚再也不能嘲笑我了，就是刚才第一个贴上来的姑娘，今晚她能妒忌死。居然装醉，我可以笑话她好一阵了。”她踮起穿着高跟鞋的脚，越过人群看了看，“你想知道什么，从哪里开始？”

“从……今天是几几年开始。”

“你可真是一个有意思的人，史蒂夫。”旺达看了他一眼，“今年是1929年，你在长岛，巴恩斯先生的私人住宅。你运气不错，遇见的姑娘是个百事通。她觉得你非常有魅力，决定陪你聊一会儿，如果你不想跳舞的话……因为你看上去就是这么想的。”

“有时候我觉得你能读心。”史蒂夫回答，又露出了那种老好人式的笑容。

“你长着这样一张脸，可你只会这样笑。”旺达把他带到一边放置餐点的桌子旁，给他拿了杯看上去很不错的鸡尾酒，史蒂夫没有推辞。他心不在焉地喝了一口，甚至没有一点点意愿去欣赏那色彩艳丽的分层。“我想这只是因为你的对面是我。不过没关系，总会有那个幸运儿出现的。”她自己喝了口冰镇果汁，“你想知道巴恩斯先生的事吗？”

他点了点头。 _也许旺达还保有她的能力，_ 史蒂夫默念。根本没意识到自己表现得像一个十六岁的青少年那么好猜，因为他中了一个叫“巴基巴恩斯”的魔咒……

 

***

“巴恩斯先生在战后回国时接手了他们家族大量的生意。在那之后，巴恩斯家的其他人都搬去了欧洲，只有巴基巴恩斯留在美国，为了他的爱人。”旺达看了看二楼正中间的一个阳台，“每天晚上巴恩斯先生都会召开一个大型的舞会，邀请全城的人来玩，日日如此，从不间断。大家说，是因为巴恩斯先生的爱人喜欢跳舞。真是个幸运的姑娘啊，不是吗？不过我来了这么多次，从来没有遇见过她，想来巴恩斯先生把她保护得很好。每天晚上，巴恩斯先生也只是在那个阳台上出现一小会儿。说不定这座房子里还有一个小型的秘密舞会，为了巴恩斯太太开的，你说呢？史蒂夫。”

_巴基他，过得不错……应该说他过得非常好。_ 史蒂夫默默地想。 _没有遇到我的话，巴基的人生就应该是这样的。他值得拥有一切。_

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫！”旺达拿过他手里的酒杯，拉着他往舞池中心走，“发什么呆呢？我带你找个好位置。”

“什么？”史蒂夫听到周围的人群开始骚动，不过并非因为有危险。

“听我说还不如你亲眼见到，看。”旺达指了指斜上方。

 

有一个男人从房子里走出来，手工定制的皮鞋在大理石的地面上敲出清晰的脚步声，一声一声，由远及近。

是巴基，他看上去快三十五岁了。男人眼角的笑纹比在史蒂夫在天空航母上见到他时深了些，让他显得更性感。也许，史蒂夫比在场所有人加在一起的视线更贪婪。巴基穿着一身服帖的纯黑色西装，勾勒出他美好的身形，依稀还能看见隐藏在布料下的肌肉曲线。

巴基是他的维纳斯。七十年前每每画巴基的时候，史蒂夫都会这样想。

七十年后，史蒂夫每次有这个念头，都会湿了眼眶。 _不要断臂，_ 他想， _上帝哪我求你不要夺走他的手臂。_

“欢迎各位的到来。”巴基声音响起，身后的天空此刻绽放出朵朵烟花，点亮了夜空。“祝大家玩得愉快！”他的嘴角扬起了一个好看的弧度，粉红色的舌尖快速地在下唇内侧略过，留下淡淡的水光，”Cheers!”

人群中爆发出欢呼，无数的香槟在同时被打开，醇香的酒水在空中划出一道完美的弧线然后落入人群。反射着灯光的液体和天空中的燃烧着的烟火相映成趣。

然后巴基的视线停滞了，他看见了人群里的史蒂夫，尽管后者已经故意隐蔽。有什么办法呢？史蒂夫不愿意放弃看到巴基的机会，而巴基的目光从来都跟随着史蒂夫，这一点，从未改变。

有一瞬间史蒂夫完全陷入了那片灰蓝，那就像塞壬的歌声，他甚至听不见尖叫狂欢的人群和旺达的呼唤。

左肩被人重重地推了一下，“史蒂夫！你还好吧？”旺达关切地问道。

下一刻，他转身，落荒而逃。

_在这里，没有我的出现，巴基的生活很完美。_ 他想。

在踏出大门的一刻，他听到背后传来一声用尽全力的呼喊，甚至有些嘶哑。

“史蒂夫！”那个人说。

对方只是叫了他的名字，可不难听出里面蕴含着的无限悲伤。

那是巴基的声音……

 

***

几乎就在他跑到大门外的第一个转角时，史蒂夫就后悔了。

_来不及了。他认识我，他 **已经** 认识我了。_

可当他转身回去时，眼前出现的是布鲁克林的杂货店。

_耶稣基督啊！_ 他想。 _我干了什么？_

 

 

*** ***

第二天的夜里，史蒂夫早早地穿戴整齐等在街上。杜森伯格在午夜驶向了它。

_快一点，再快一点，巴基在等我。_

***

下车后他直奔巴恩斯家的宅子，不顾一切地向里面跑。他在露天泳池边被人叫住。

“史蒂夫？你回来了？”女人惊讶的叫声在耳边响起。

是旺达。

她一身雪白的纱织长裙，搭配着一条珍珠腰链，像个仙子。棕色短发干净利落，戴着一顶夸张的帽饰，把她的脸衬托得小而精致。她……看上去，更有女人味了。

“旺达。”史蒂夫扬了扬嘴角，却又等不及地问到，“巴恩……”

“天哪！史蒂夫！你为什么一点变化都没有，我是说，除了这身衣服。”旺达像是在看什么艺术品一样，把眼睛睁得大大的，似乎想尝试看清史蒂夫的每一根睫毛。

史蒂夫愣住了，他注意到旺达停在他肩膀的左手，无名指上带了一枚银色的钻石戒指。

“你结婚了？”史蒂夫问。

“不，我…没有。我只是不想错过一个人。”旺达的睫毛闪了闪，很快又将少女害羞的神情藏了起来。“整整五年，仙度瑞拉终于又出现了。你连水晶鞋都没有留下，我甚至以为那天是我的一场梦，但巴恩斯先生他也看到你了。”她说。

“你说什么？五年？”史蒂夫抓住了旺达的手腕。他的蓝眼睛里写满了难以置信和深深的懊恼。

_上一次是七十年，这一次是五年。_ 他想。

旺达安抚性的拍了拍史蒂夫的前臂，眼神仿佛在说“放松，朋友”。

“你可真的是一个奇怪的人，史蒂夫。”棕发女子撅了撅嘴，然后她勾人心魄的绿眼睛越凑越近，她的视线流连在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。史蒂夫甚至做好了直接下腰躲开的准备。旺达在他脸的正前方“扑哧”一下笑了，“你是真的一点都没变。”

她改变方向，凑近了他的耳朵，轻声说：“你知道吗？巴基巴恩斯那天像是疯了，他直接从二楼阳台跳下来追你，可你一溜烟跑了。他甚至亲自问了所有到场的客人，关于你的信息。你知道的，足足有好几百人。最后只有我知道你的名字。”

“你告诉了他我的名字？”史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来，“巴基怎么说？我是说，巴恩斯先生。”

“他笑了，然后好像哭了，我不知道。他确认我不知道别的事情之后，说了好多遍谢谢。离开之前他吩咐管家答谢我，那个时候我看见了他的泪光……史蒂夫，我不知道你们之间有什么渊源，可巴恩斯先生是个好人，他就在房间里，我想你还是快进去吧，他已经等得太久了。”

 

***

走上二楼的史蒂夫看到了巴基。他西装革履，安静地坐在沙发上。巴基今年快要四十了，面容间显露出一丝沧桑。无论是什么样的巴基，对史蒂夫来说都有着不同的诱惑。

_这里没有幸运的女士，没有秘密派对，甚至没有一丝生气。_

“你来了。”巴基看到史蒂夫。仿佛他们已经认识了几十年那样，没有客套的虚礼，没有故意的搭话，有的只是三个字， ** _你来了_** ，和巴基那足以点亮整片死寂的笑容。

“是的，我来了。”史蒂夫坐在了巴基的对面。在巴基再次开口前，他说：“先生你好，我是史蒂夫，格兰特(Steve Grant)[注2]。我听说，您想找我。”

巴基眼中的希望几乎在瞬间被熄灭。

史蒂夫的手心被自己紧握的拳头掐出了血。 _对不起，巴基，对不起。_

但很快，巴基笑了：“你果然不是他，我知道的。”说得非常非常轻，但史蒂夫的四倍听力帮了他的忙。“史蒂夫，希望你不要介意我这样称呼你。”他给史蒂夫倒了一杯酒，“想听一个故事吗？因为，你是我唯一想要倾诉的对象。”或许是太害怕史蒂夫会拒绝，巴基咬了咬嘴唇又加了一句，“我不想哪一天我死了以后，这个故事变成永远的秘密，因为它本就不该是个秘密。”

“巴恩斯先生，我非常愿意听下去。”他说。

 

***

“1912年的夏天，我的兵团行进到纽约，我们扎营居住在当地的民居附近。当时时值仲夏，那里的居民非常友好，每晚都会邀请士兵和军官去他们召开的舞会。

每一次，我都会去罗杰斯先生家。

如果少尉问我原因的话，我会说“他们家有一个非常棒的画室，而我喜欢画儿。”但事实上，只是因为罗杰斯太太做的蛋糕实在是很好吃。家里人让我参军体验生活之后，我很久都没有吃到这么美味的食物了。”

巴基说着，咽了咽口水。神色间仿佛还是那个稚气未脱的少年。

“也就是那时，我认识了史蒂夫，罗杰斯家唯一的孩子。他和你长得很像，一样的金发，一样美得惊人的蓝眼睛……我甚至一度把你认成是他，但那是不可能的。”他苦笑了一声。

史蒂夫觉得巴基的眼神透过他在看着别人，他能感受到那份强烈的痛苦侵袭着他，同时又被一份深情抚慰。

“士兵们喝酒聊天的时候，史蒂夫总是在大堂里跑来跑去的。没人知道他在忙些什么，可他仗着自己个子小，总是从和姑娘跳舞的大兵身边窜过去。有一次他从我身边跑过，吓了我一大跳，蛋糕都差点噎住。楼上传来罗杰斯太太的喊声，让他别捣蛋了。你猜怎么着，这小子说：‘我没乱跑，我站着吃东西呢！’这个小骗子。

‘你跑什么？’我问他。

‘你问我这次？’他说，他在花园里写生，看到军士长亲了个姑娘。

‘这有什么可跑的？罗杰斯少爷，你没见过别人亲嘴？’

‘你不懂，那姑娘我认识，我可为她高兴了。我甚至吹了声口哨，我说“汉娜阿姨，这次这个哥哥长得还挺帅的！”然后莫名其妙，汉娜阿姨就尖叫着来追我了。诶，你别拽着我袖子，她等会儿就……’

然后史蒂夫就躲在我身后了。

那姑娘杀气腾腾地站在我面前，结果我没哄她几句，她就兴高采烈地哼着歌儿离开了。

‘所以，你跑什么啊？’我转身又问了他一遍。

‘吃你的蛋糕去，士兵。’他说。

……

那天晚上，满天都是星星。史蒂夫说什么也不想再去花园，所以我们爬上了屋顶。听着楼下的舞曲，闻着飘出窗外隐约的一丝烟味，我们聊了很久。

或许一切都是从那个晚上开始的。

 

我们成了朋友，很好很好的朋友。在舞会上恶作剧；在热到放假的日子里在树林间乱窜；爬到山丘上看着营地里的点点灯光……行军去别处的时候，我们还会坚持写信给对方，那是和平年代，我们以为日子会这样平淡地过去。

又是一个夏天，萨拉热窝的枪声一响，战争就来了。我家里人曾经提出让我回去，他们怕战争会波及到美国，但我拒绝了。

 

‘你害怕自己终有一天会上战场吗？巴基。’史蒂夫问我，我们又坐在屋顶上。

‘我怕。我讨厌战争。但是国家需要我，我就会去。’

‘如果国家需要，我也会去报名参军。那时候他们不会再因为身体素质的原因拒绝我了。’史蒂夫看向我，眼睛里亮亮的。‘我能陪着你一起上战场。’

 

他说要陪我直到时光尽头。”

 

一滴眼泪倏地滑下巴基的脸颊，在他脸上留下了一道水痕，他哭了。

 

“不久后我就被调去了欧洲，离开美国的时候甚至没能和史蒂夫道别。我只能寄了一封信给他，告诉了他我在107团。我让他别担心，好好经营自己的画室，为国家提供经济援助也是好样儿的。

几个月后，我在107团见到了史蒂夫。

‘打仗了没人会买画的。’他说，‘我只能找别的方法报效祖国。’

‘你这个混蛋。’我叹了口气。

‘你这个混球。’他说。

你不能想象到史蒂夫有多执拗，不，是固执。”巴基说。

 

_我想我可以。_ 史蒂夫在心里想。

 

“史蒂夫制定的战术永远是最棒的，那些德国佬总是上当……军士长甚至觉得有一天史蒂夫会变成他的上司。直到有一天，敌方一个不怕死的混蛋直直地冲向了我们的战壕，朝里面扔了一颗手榴弹。”巴基的眼泪无声地流着，就像他之前经历过的几千个夜晚。

“史蒂夫比我的反应更快。他扑向了那颗手榴弹，用身体包裹住他。然后他大喊着让别人都躲开，快点离开。”

“我试图接近他，可是他说‘巴基，别过来！’然后我看见了他的嘴型，他说‘我爱你。’”

“我没有再向前，我哭着朝他大喊‘我也是！’然后手榴弹就爆炸了，在我面前。”

“我被冲击波向后推了五六米，倒在地上。然后我用右手撑起了自己，我喊‘我也是！史蒂夫！你听到了吗！我也是！’可是我再也看不到史蒂夫了。我的面前焦黑一片，我听不见自己的声音，不知道是耳朵的问题，还是嗓子的问题。”

 

史蒂夫震惊了。

在这个世界，是他先离开了巴基。

他张了张口，却什么都说不出来。

这种感觉他有过，就像心脏被人活生生拽走了一样。你会陷入深渊，并且主观上放任自己不断地下坠。你唯一会想的是：为什么是他？那应该是我。是我害死他的。老天啊求你让我代替他吧。

巴基看到史蒂夫陷入了长时间的沉默。他说：“如果你怀疑这个故事的真实性的话……”他把衣服解开，露出了左肩一道狰狞的疤痕。那几乎把他的左手和身体分割开了。“手榴弹爆炸时的碎片划的。”他说。

“天哪！巴基。”史蒂夫用来很强的自制力来控制自己不坐到巴基的身边，他用力眨了眨眼睛，把泪水逼回去。“那还疼吗？”

巴基似乎是有些讶异史蒂夫的问题。“不疼了，这么多年过去了，最疼的从来都不是左肩。”他把衣服穿好。“有时候我还想感谢它时时刻刻提醒着我，史蒂夫为我付出的一切。”他看着史蒂夫，打了血清的史蒂夫，“情侣们总是说‘我能为你付出一切。’可是史蒂夫为我做到了，他甚至从没有许下那种诺言。但他还是食言了，这个小骗子，他说过会陪我到时光尽头。”

“他做到了，在这里。”史蒂夫点了点自己的心口，又指了指巴基。

然后又是长久的沉默。在史蒂夫试图在说些什么的时候，巴基突然开口了。“希望我死后去了天堂，可以陪伴在他身旁。他像一个小太阳一样，我要看着我的太阳。”巴基笑了，“他会不会认不出我，到那一天，我巴基巴恩斯年华已逝，只剩下一颗思念着他的灵魂。”他半开玩笑地说。

“他绝对不会忘记你。”史蒂夫说。

 

***

史蒂夫离开的时候，他听到舞池里人群的骚动。

巴基站在阳台上，五年前的同一个位置。

他说，要为一个人唱一首歌。

 

I've seen the world ,Done it all, had my cake now

目睹世界，尽失初样

Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now

金迷纸醉，靡靡奢华

Hot summer nights, mid-July

仲夏夜茫，七月未央

When you and I were forever wild

我们年少轻狂，不惧岁月漫长

The crazy days, the city lights

纵情时光，华灯初上

The way you'd play with me like a child

我们嬉戏疯狂，童稚之心难藏

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful

当年华老去，容颜不再，你是否爱我如初，直到地久天长？

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul

当一无所有，遍体鳞伤，你是否爱我如初，直到地久天长？

I know you will, I know you will

我深知你会，我深知你会

I know that you will

我深知你的爱经久绵长

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

当容颜不再，你是否爱我如初，直到地久天长

 

 

 

“我爱你，直到时光尽头。”

 

 

 

 

 

Part 2

Fin


End file.
